riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Military Deck
The Star Military Deck of the RHM Hail Fire is the residential area of the ship's crew. A large relaxing area comprised mainly of sleeper bunks, parking Lots, and Undersea Tanks, the area also has a Fuel hall, Repair Bay and a Star Ball court. The Star Military Deck has several small lounges, made in one room with some chairs and sofas, around a big projector, Including The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters are located here, as is the Executive Shuttle that is often used for emergency escapes if necessary. ''Tram Station'' The Star Military Deck tram station looks mostly like the others around the Hail Fire. Though it does have some different qualities. Darkened the platform does not show any present light except the lines of Mercers candles leading into the Lobby. Inside the small waiting box a large window is darkened, but it is shown that the Lobby is below. The Tram Station does have 2 pickups around the small corner to the left. At the end of the level you return to the Tram Station by walking up the large stairs out of the Lobby. ''Commons 'Fuel Hall' A spacious, two level room where Universal Generation Soldiers Mechanics, Vehicles and other machines of war aboard the ''Hail Fire can relax, socialize and purchase Fuel from the second level canteen. the first level is more of a lounge type area with sofas, Parking Spaces, and chairs as well as vending machines selling Platinum Gasoline and Regian Electric Circuit snacks. The second level is dominated by a large U shaped canteen where off duty workers could buy Fuel and Electronic Snacks. on the walls were posters with announcements and adverts, representing Propaganda posters of the Universal Generation War Machine, and those of Movies that are about to be played on board the ship. 'Residential Hall' Actually several smaller sections, where the Soldiers and Vehicles of the Hail Fire slept. Each Soldier was assigned a personal bunk where they could sleep, relax and have some privacy, as for the Vehicles they are each assigned a personal Parking Space in a room next door, where they are to remain after their shift of patrol has ended. 'DJ Square' The DJ Square named after a street In Remix Village Greece, is composed to be on the central side of the Fuel Hall, it consists of Television,s Sofa's chairs and Large Stereo SubWoofers on the walls, It is identified as one of the Universal Generation's most newest and most advanced party sections of the entire Star Military Deck, No one is aloud to enter these Sections unless they have a permit. Mostly the Women of the Universal Generation would be the ones who would use this section the most rather than those of the Continentals. 'Sleep Blocks' The Star Military Deck contained at least three known sleep blocks. ;Sleep Block A : At some point, the hull near to Sleep Block A was breached and the atmosphere compromised; when Zero and New Harrison searched for the second navigation card, the entire block was hit hard during the Engagement over Regis 12, and has been intimadated as hard vacuum, where a large hole in the wall can be seen. ;Sleep Block B : Little is known about this Sleep Block beyond its closeness to the Star Basketball Court and that it became damaged after the Impact of the Orbital Star Incident that deliberately blew a giant hole on the Hull of the Hail Fire's Left Cargo Hold. ;Sleep Block C : A significant number of ship personnel retreated to the confines of Sleep Block C, and were able to survive the initial ravaging of the Star Military Deck`by attacking U.E.A forces. However, under the direction of orders by the deranged and now stricked Dictator Horace Highland Rivera,, the entire group of Universal Generation. Denfenders committed mass suicide. In a strange and pitiable irony, shortly after the massacre took place, Zero and New Harrison reached the hideaway, but found nothing left but Deceased Universal Generation. Military Androids that can be thrown in a Junk Yard. 'Recreational Hall' The Recreational Hall is a larger hallway complete with Elevator, vehicle repair Hall, waiting room, Zero G Basketball access, and some "friends". With a Guardian and a Slasher (Darkened) These areas of the ship are mostly used for repairing damaged FS7 Troopers and than after completion they are sent out to fight again... 'Star Ball Facilities' The Star Ball 'court is a spacious room with several artificial gravity plates. The Game was thought out by Tayloraki Tiger, who wished for some more entertainment on board the Hail Fire for at least the Girls. It was played as a popular sport in the Universal Generation Military, the Sport became so popular after it's success on the Hail Fire that it was later introduced to the Earth in the newly constructed Regian City of New Gunghollow at the Euro Arena, where during many years the Universal Generation would compete against other legions to see who would become the official Star Champion. After the Galactic War, Star ball later became a popular sport for the Humans on Earth after the fall of the Universal Generation In 2289. 'Continental Quarters In the Continental Quarters Is a special part of the Hail Fire where the Continental's sleep, and park. One being Dictator Highland's room, another presumably the Vehicle factions parking, and landing spaces, along with other rooms where the rest of the continental's sleep, another possibly Hallowoeia's who is second in command, another Gunghollow's Hallowiea's younger brother, and another who is presumed to be Shadow Hord's Room the Ship's main Engine Specialist. ;Security Room : The security room is a small 2 section space. The hallway leads from the upper Star Military Deck walkway. The Security room is used as an attempt to monitor not only ships that leave the Hail Fire but is also used to monitor areas around the ship. : Shuttle Bay ::This is a smaller version of a Hanger aboard the Hail Fire. It can only hold one shuttle and this shuttle is only for the Continental's, The Shuttle is known as Daughter due to the fact of the Hail Fire actually being manufactured with it. There are many pickups around the platform and a small flight control room is positioned near the back of the bay. : The Sleep and Parking Blocks Commons, like every other area of the ship is littered with the bodies of both U.E.A. and Universal Generation Alike, furniture that was once there had been ripped apart by horrifying firefights... ''Cinema It is believed that the Universal Generation also contained a movie theater of sorts, in the Star Military deck. Posters in the Fuel Hall of the Star Military Deck allude to a movie theater on board the ''Hail Fire, intended to entertain off duty Troopers or their newly constructed children. ''Gallery'' Sources See Also *Star Ball